


The Adoration of the Magi

by Donoven



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But I thought I'd post it, Ficlet, Hannibal is a fluffy creeper, M/M, Post-Series, Pre-Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, This was really just a solo for my hannibal rp blog, post-S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donoven/pseuds/Donoven
Summary: Hannibal takes a moment to appreciate Will while he's sleeping.Title from the piece The Adoration of the Magi by Botticelli.





	The Adoration of the Magi

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, first thing being posted. This is an unbeta'd piece, very much stream of conscious writing (at 4am). Enjoy my little ficlet, which I may turn into something more at a later time.

It took them years to get to this place, this moment in their history. Another brief marking of time that would mean little to Will in his sleeping form, yet everything to Hannibal who sat near the sleeping male, sitting on a chair with sketchbook in hand and allowing himself to take in the other.

Will looked remarkably peaceful, given their situation: on the run and hiding in the lovely city of Granada, Spain. However, this was the first time they’d shared a bed. Their previous night, Will had been too nervous to sleep. They’d only just come from America, and the younger man had decided to take up post staring out the window of their hotel. “We shouldn’t be here. It’s too close to Italy.“ The complaints didn’t stop there, with Will noting how greatly they stood out, that Hannibal’s accent and cheekbones would give them away.

Hannibal wasn’t used to being so thoroughly underestimated, and allowed Will to see his disappointment in such, but it didn’t stop the young male from continuing to worry.  
  
When Hannibal woke up the next morning, Will had napped with his forehead pressed to the window, ever vigilant. Their day had passed in much the same way, Will falling asleep in random places around the room, only to wake up more paranoid and distraught. He didn’t relax until Hannibal gave him proof of his own ability to transform, to switch out his ‘human suit’ so readily for another, when he’d ordered their breakfast. Instead of being the high society male Will was so used to, he became a tourist, stuttering over his Spanish and easy smiles, excusing Will’s grumpy expression and explaining he’d had little sleep, allowing the boy to think what he wished of that. Afterall, the room only held one bed, and Will was sitting on it rather disheveled in a way that Hannibal found quite enticing, though he’d done little to make the words true.

While the two had an inexpressible bound, they’d yet to break into a more physical one. Even now, as Hannibal sat sketching Will’s tousled curls and sipping his coffee, their relationship still held only an intellectual and emotional bond paired with brief, sensual touches. With Will’s mind at ease, when they finally returned to bed, he was able to sleep. Hannibal would like to take some credit for it, that his presence helped sooth Will’s nightmares, but he wasn’t sure. There were moments last night when Will began to toss, and Hannibal woke to press his hand to Will’s cheek, whispering tenderly to him in his native tongue until the other calmed, but perhaps anyone could have that effect.

No. No, perhaps not. They’d been bound to each other for so many years, and sleeping with the other so close felt beyond right. Two pieces slotting into place, and if Hannibal believed in such things as soul mates, he’d be certain he was currently sketching his.

Still, he was a patient man. While Will was unaware of Hannibal’s touch overnight, they’d still yet to cross into anything more physical. He supposed it’d take some time, but Hannibal was nothing if not patient when it came to the sleeping male. There were many times where he wished to cross those careful lines, push Will and discover how he’d react, but this was one of those things that Will needed to come into on his own. Hannibal had chased Will long enough, and perhaps it was pride or his own curiosity, but he wanted to allow Will to make that first, fateful step. Let the blame of it rest on the other’s shoulders and bring out that domineering darkness that Hannibal could see within him.

In the meantime, Europe would suit Will. Instead of worrying over when Jack would discover them, this way they could go on an extended vacation. Eventually, they would both need something to occupy their time and their minds. Hannibal always enjoyed working, and Will needed the routine to help him settle, but those were worries to come. Will needed to get used to the energy here, the environment, and Hannibal had every intention of teaching the other of the culture he’d so desperately missed out on. Granada had a good deal of museums and history that Baltimore lacked, and as the last time Will was in Europe he was focused on finding Hannibal, there was doubt as to how much of Europe Will had properly explored and enjoyed. This was a part of the light within Hannibal’s soul, and he had every intention of baring it all to the other: good and bad.

Will was aware of his darkness, but had blinded himself to the good within him as surely as he had the darkness within himself. Hannibal was hoping their vacation would help correct this.

For now, he let his sharpened pencil brush across the page, drawing him as the _Sleeping Nymph_ , although set in paper instead of stone.

Indeed, there was something relaxed and vulnerable to Will like this. A softness that Hannibal rarely got to see.

Perhaps Will wasn’t the only one left to discover something in the other.

Hannibal smiled, quite enjoying the idea of it.

As Will began to stir, Hannibal set his pencil down, watching instead as Will blinked and rubbed at his eyes. “Labas rytas, William,” he softly intoned. “Would you care for some breakfast?”


End file.
